Silver Anniversary: 25 Years of You and I
by Fan4000
Summary: Kotoko and Naoki are about to celebrate 25 years of marriage. With Noriko trying to plan a big celebration for the event, Kotoko and Naoki reflect of their decades together with their loved ones by their sides. Some Humor. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : The idea for this story came to me when I realized that Kotoko and Naoki would be celebrating twenty-five years of marriage this year in the fictional world. So I decided for my first full-length Itazura Na Kiss story to be on how they would celebrate. A big party? A small celebration? Enjoy this story with humor and romance as Kotoko and Naoki plan to celebrate twenty-five years.

A few things to this story is that I have added a few original characters. One is Itsuki Irie, Kotoko and Naoki's son, because hey why not? The others will be Yuki's children whose names are to be determined.

I hope you will enjoy this story.

Now onto the first chapter…..

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _October 7, 2018, Sunday_

Kotoko Irie was busy in the kitchen cleaning the dishes as she listened to the sound of the television in the background. Her son, Itsuki, was watching some show and enjoying a leisurely Sunday. At thirteen, he was already the spitting image of his father. More importantly, Itsuki was just as intelligent, at the top of his class and on track to becoming a success in life.

'Like father, like son,' Kotoko thought with a smile.

"Mom! Where's dad?! I'd like to speak with him!"

Kotoko looked over her shoulder to find her daughter Kotomi, "Don't shout. I can hear you fine."

Kotomi came into the living room wearing her blue short-sleeved shirt and a white knee-length skirt. She had long shoulder length brown hair and wide brown eyes. Although Kotomi looked so much like her mom, she had gotten more of her brains and looks from her father. Thinking about it, Kotoko couldn't help but feel annoyed at all the times Yuki would coldly state that specific difference between mother and daughter.

"I need to see him."

"He's in his office right now. What's it about? Maybe I can help?"

Kotomi gave any annoyed look, "No offense mom but this is something only dad can answer."

Kotoko sighed, "Very well, but make it brief. He has a big surgery tomorrow and needs his rest."

"Okay."

With that Kotomi left to go see her dad while Kotoko finished the last of the dishes. She was about to rest with some tea when the phone rang.

Kotoko picked up the phone to answer, "Irie residence. Kotoko speaking."

"Kotoko! It's mom! How are you?"

"Mom so good to hear your voice! I am well and you?"

"Wonderful! It is so nice to be here with Yuki and his family. The kids are getting so big. You, Naoki, and the others have to come up here soon to see them. The kids want to see their cousins, aunt, and uncle."

Kotoko smiled nervously and replied with a small "Yeah. Sure. Perhaps sometime before Christmas."

In truth, Kotoko did not want to go to Yuki's house. Although the once bratty kid had now become a mature and successful man, Kotoko was enjoying her time with her family. When Mr. Irie passed away five years ago, Kotoko and Naoki inherited the Irie house. For the first time in more than twelve years, they were on their own as adults. While Kotoko's father and Naoki's mother continued to live with them, it felt nice for Kotoko and Naoki to be on their own. Kotoko wanted to enjoy it as much as she could without traveling into another crowded household.

"Well, I hope you do. I know Yuki and his family will enjoy having you. I also wanted to speak with you about something important. You and Naoki are about to celebrate twenty-five years next month! Can you believe it! It seems like only yesterday we had your wedding!"

Kotoko smiled at the memory, 'Yes. It was twenty-five years ago. So much happened leading up to it. Even now I can still remember my beautiful dress and Irie's handsome face.'

Kotoko happily sighed and remained in her dreamy phase at the fond memories until Mrs. Irie snapped her out of the trance, "We must have a party to celebrate! Twenty-five years is a blessed thing! Party!"

Kotoko laughed a bit, impressed that her mother-in-law still had so much energy at her age. The idea of a party sounded good, but knowing Naoki, he would not be thrilled. While he may have mellowed in the years since their youth, Naoki Irie still shied away from social events with a cold indifference.

"Think about it though Kotoko! I have to go! It's almost dinnertime. See you next week!"

With that Mrs. Irie hung up and Kotoko did the same with the phone. She walked into the living room as Itsuki muted the television. "Was that grandma?"

"Yes. She will be coming home next week. Your uncle, aunt, and cousins are doing fine."

"I overheard grandma talking about a party. What event is it this time?"

Kotoko laughed, "Well there is no party. Only a discussion. You see, your father and I will be celebrating twenty-five years together next month. Isn't that exciting!"

Itsuki remained unfazed, "I suppose. I never think much about parties or anniversaries."

'Ugh! Even my own son inherited his father's taste in celebrations. Unless it's the teenage years?'

"Although twenty-five years is a pretty long time. You and dad should have some kind of celebration."

Kotoko pressed her hands together, "That's the spirit! I should speak with your father though. You know how he is about parties."

As Kotoko left the living room to Naoki's study, Itsuki watched his mother leave and shook his head. Along with his sister, the two found it hard to believe that their parents somehow ended up together. They noticed how different their personalities were and their own responses to events or situations. Regardless of how they ended up together, both Itsuki and Kotomi could see their parents' affection for each other.

'I suppose there are some things that do not need to be explained,' Itsuki thought. He then unmuted the television to continue watching his show.

* * *

"Knock , knock. Irie can I come in for a moment?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kotoko walked in to find her husband and daughter in deep conversation. When looking at her husband, Kotoko smiled. He was now a full fledged doctor and highly respected in his field as a pediatric surgeon. His hair had begun to thin slightly though but no gray streaks yet. A wrinkle or two had appeared in the corners of his eyes, but Naoki was still a handsome man. To Kotoko, her husband could become completely bald with an entire face of wrinkles and she would still see him as the most handsome man in all of Japan, even the world.

Naoki sighed, "Kotoko I was in conversation with our daughter."

Kotoko merely smiled, "I didn't mean to interrupt but this is important. Mother called earlier."

"Oh. How are she and the others? When will she be coming home?"

"Mother and the others are fine, and she will be home next week. I assume on her scheduled day."

Naoki sighed, "I hope on that day. I will call her later though just to be sure. Is that all you needed?"

"No. You see mother recalled that it is out twenty-fifth wedding anniversary next month."

"Okay so she remembered," then Naoki's eyes went wide, "Oh..no.."

Kotoko laughed nervously, "Well...you see...she suggested a...party...a celebration of sorts."

Kotomi looked back and forth between her parents and could sense the tension in the air. It was as if a dark cloud had formed over their heads. She decided to leave then and go into the living room.

"I better go. We can talk later dad. Perhaps get mom involved."

Once Kotomi left, Kotoko and Naoki remained silent. Then Naoki hung his head low, feeling a headache come on, "Why does my mother think these things? I would rather a quiet evening just the two of us if we are to celebrate."

"Now, now. Your mother is just thinking. It's a big occasion for twenty-five years."

"How long have you known my mother? I guarantee you that she is already making plans as we speak."

"Mother's just thinking," Kotoko placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, "Let's think more about the celebration. Twenty-five years is important. Remember our wedding day. You looking so handsome in your suit. Me in that beautiful gown."

"The gigantic wedding cake. The light show. The pictures," Naoki said with a grunt.

Kotoko smiled nervously. The pictures were a bad spot with Naoki, wedding or none. She could not blame him though. To have your mother post those embarrassing photos to friends and family where, for a time, Mrs. Irie had dressed her eldest as a girl, was not the best decision.

"I know how you feel, but to me it was one of the happiest days of my life. I finally married you after so many years of uncertainty and those ups and downs. Now we are here with two great kids and a house."

Kotoko hugged her husband by wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued to sit in his chair. Naoki sighed. Even after all these years, he still had difficulty with his wife's open affection.

"A party is still not a good thing. I would rather we spend it alone together."

Kotoko released herself from Naoki and stared at him with a smile, "Now, now. We will simply tell mother to not throw a party. I think we should take the kids to celebrate though. They should know more about our love story."

"I doubt we should tell them."

"But why not? That might find it inspirational for their own love stories."

"What do they need to know? We got married and had them. Isn't that enough?"

"No. We need to tell them everything. Oh, I know! We can take them to the places where we had our most memorable moments. Karaoke, the boat ride, where you prosoposed. It will be so great to go down memory lane. I have to get a list together. No! A plan! Yes! A plan will be good and…"

Naoki listened to his wife rattle off about her possible plans to celebrate their anniversary. He sighed. Kotoko was still a ball of energy who enjoyed life and love, and yet he smiled. Even after twenty-eight years of knowing her, Kotoko still impressed him. In some ways she had changed from the inept person she once was. Kotoko had become an improved and dedicated nurse. She had eventually perfected drawing blood without causing pain to patients, could handle her time management better, and could stitch a wound up neatly. Her constant improvement and determination were what always endeared her to him, but her outgoing and cheery personality continued to make his life interesting.

"What do you think?"

Naoki, having been lost in his thoughts, looked up at Kotoko, "What?"

"My plan for the anniversary. Won't it be fine. The four of us going to all these places."

"I'd rather we not. Besides this is all too close to the holidays. It's best we celebrate at home instead."

Kotoko sighed, "Fine, but we should have a good celebration. I just hope mother takes it well."

 **To be continued….**

So, will Kotoko and Naoki get their wish? Or will they get a big celebration instead? Find out in the next chapter what the plans will be for the pair as they celebrate twenty-five years.

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the next chapter! Or chapters! Since this story has been a bit lax in updates, I decided to type two brand new chapters! Thank you again for all the reviews, views, and favorites!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 _ **October 12, 2018, Friday**_

"Now let's get started on the plans for the party!"

Kotoko and Naoki cringed. Noriko Irie had just come back earlier than expected from visiting with Yuki and his family. At the last minute, she had called up Wednesday to tell everyone she would be arriving on Friday morning instead of Monday. So Kotoko got her mother-in-law's room prepared and managed to switch her Friday schedule to Thursday night, with a Saturday morning so she could pick up Noriko.

When Kotoko picked up her mother-in-law from the train station there were many hugs and joy. Kotoko and Noriko had always been close since their meeting nearly three decades ago. They shared a passion for love, memories, and fun. Although now in her late sixties with gray hair, Noriko had a lot of energy in her. Kokoto only hoped to still have that similar energy at her mother-in-law's age.

Now here they found themselves with Itsuki, Kotomi, and others at the dinner table. They had all just finished a nice meal prepared by Kotoko's father, Shigeo. Although he had now sold his restaurant, he remained in semi-retirement and worked at his former business three nights a week. Kotoko's longtime friend and her father's former apprentice, Kinnosuke, now owned the restaurant which continued to thrive.

"I have plenty of ideas and all set up by the power point presentation. Lets go!"

As Noriko moved to the living room, everyone reluctantly got up to follow. Over the years, Noriko had always been active in her photos and videos. She loved capturing memories and Kotoko could never recall a time when Noriko did not have a camera or video player with her. The improved technologies over the years offered many options for Noriko to share more memories than ever before. Kotoko could still remember the first digital camera she gave to mother-in-law. Within two days the entire memory card was full.

Over the last ten years, Noriko had been obsessed with power point presentations. Right before dinner was served, she had shown everyone the photos and video she took of her tie at Yuki's. He had now married his childhood sweetheart Konomi, had two children, and was thriving as president of his late father's company. The presentation showed a lot of happy moments from parks to restaurants. Noriko seemed to have had a good time.

"Now that I have started up the laptop we can take a look on the television screen."

With that, Noriko began with the first slide that read Kotoko and Naoki's Happy 25th!

"So here we have some ideas…"

Naoki raised an eyebrow, "We?"

Noriko simply laughed, "Now Naoki, this is an important event. Your twenty-fifth anniversary comes once in a lifetime. It needs to be celebrated."

"You go overboard mother."

Kotoko smiled nervously, "Irie lets not worry and see what mother says."

"Thank you Kotoko. Now here is the first idea…"

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Everyone sat there just staring at Noriko. They still were trying to digest her six very big ideas for the anniversary. Vow renewals, helicopter rides, a large cake. Even a hot air balloon entrance for an outdoor service was included.

Itsuki sat on the couch wondering how his grandmother could come up with these ideas. He remembered when he turned six and his grandmother got him a Star Wars themed birthday party combined with a lego theme. There was a cake made of the iconic spaceship and a Darth Vader made of legos with a similar one of Luke Skywalker. Itsuki could remember everyone, including himself, having a good time. Now looking back, he felt it a bit over the top.

' _Grandmother means well though. She knows how to have a lot of fun,'_ he thought with a smile.

Kotomi was the first to speak, "Grandmother are you sure that all of this is necessary?"

"Ha ha. Perhaps not all of it. Compromises can be made. I just want this day to be special."

"With hot air balloons mother?"

Noriko turned to her eldest son and shook her head. No matter how old he was or how much he had mellowed, Naoki was still very reserved.

"Noriko, maybe the kids need to think about this more," said Shigeo.

"Well of course they can, but with such short time we need to get moving."

"Says the woman who planned my wedding in two weeks."

"And it was wonderful Naoki. Everyone still talks about it."

Kotoko turned to see Naoki with his head down and a snarl on his face. She could see the vein popping on his forehead. He was not liking these ideas nor the reminder of their wedding due to the rush and infamous photos that were shown then.

' _I had a wonderful time though. I got to marry the man I love and now we are celebrating twenty-five years together. It should be something special.'_

Kotoko smiled, "Mother, Irie and I will think about it. You should instead get some rest."

"Perhaps, you're right. It is getting a bit late. Well, think it over and let me know soon."

* * *

When Noriko went off to bed, Kotoko and Kotomi decided to clean the dishes as the others sat in the living room.

"Hey mom, what made you decide to become a nurse?"

Although a bit surprised, Kotoko put a finger to her chin, "Well, a lot of it had to do with deciding my future. When I first went to college, I was unsure of what to do. After I married your father, I wanted to be a fit wife for him. More than a housewife or simply his wife."

"What did you do?"

"I thought about becoming a teacher at first and taught your Uncle Yuki's class. It was a failure."

"I'm sorry mom, but you must of had fun teaching Uncle Yuki."

Kotoko laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Well, given your uncle's personality at the time, it was not easy."

"What did you do when teaching was not the right calling?"

"I came to the conclusion to become a nurse after a fight with your father."

Kotomi's eyes widened, "A fight with dad?"

"Yes. You see, I was not doing well in college and feeling frustrated over everything. I complained to your father but he had no sympathy. Said that my failure was because of a lax attitude toward college. We got into a huge fight after that and I left home. Nearly got into some trouble which forced me to realize that I relied too much on your father to bail me out of everything. So I got a job at a small restaurant and a place to stay…."

Kotoko stopped mid-sentence when she noticed her daughter's surprised look, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that your very honest about it."

"Well, you are nineteen now. Perhaps it's time you knew some things. Now where was I? Oh yes. At the restaurant, I ran into an old friend of your father's. He was always highly intelligent in high school but even he failed the bar to become a lawyer. Then he told me how hard your father worked to catch up to others to become a doctor."

"Oh?"

"Yes, You see your dad was in engineering and law for two years and had a setback when your grandfather Irie became ill. Your father had to take a leave of absence to help out the family business and then had to study nonstop just to get to four of the six years of medical studies under his belt."

"Wow."

"Yes. I never thought about how hard he had worked to study night and day. And here I was not working hard enough and believing it all came too easy for him. I felt like a horrible wife and then when we reunited, I decided to become a nurse. I had thought about being one before and decided to give it a chance."

Kotomi had listened intently to her mother's story and was eager to know more, "And what happened?"

"It was a struggle. I had to work very hard to even get as good as others. I was determined though."

"So there was no passion that drove you?"

"At first it was your dad then for myself to prove I could be a good nurse. I remember my first year as a full fledged nurse and saving the life of young teenager who got into a motorcycle accident."

"Was he okay?"

"Aside from the broken leg and concussion. He was fine once he got to the hospital."

Kotomi looked at her mom and asked her final question, "How do you feel about nursing now? Any regrets?"

"No. I don't regret a thing. I enjoy my work. I like being able to help people. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the other day I was talking to dad about going into medicine."

Kotoko's smile widened, "Really?! That would be great! What would you like to be?"

"I was thinking of being a surgeon."

"That's wonderful! You're right to speak to your father about it. After all, he is a doctor."

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you because I needed to know why you became a nurse. Dad explained why he became a doctor and I was curious about you."

Kotoko was surprised and curious to know more, "Oh, well, thank you. What did your father say it was? Saving lives? A challenge? Helping people?"

"No. He said it was you."

"Huh?"

Then Kotomi's cell phone rang and she picked it up from the dining room table to answer.

"Hello. Oh hi Kaoru. Tomorrow? I don't know let me check. Sorry mom I have to take this."

Kotomi left the kitchen with Kotoko to wonder about her daughter's statement,

' _I was the reason? Why? What did I do?'_

* * *

An hour later, Naoki and Kotoko were in the living room watching television with Itsuki. He gave a yawn and Kotoko looked up at the time that read 9:18 PM.

"Looks like it's time for bed."

"Mom it's Friday night," Itsuki said and then let out a yawn.

"That yawn indicates otherwise. You also have a big paper due Wednesday. Have you even started?"

Itsuki looked down to the floor, "Halfway."

"Well then get some rest. You'll be doing the rest this weekend."

"Mom…"

"Listen to your mother. She knows all too well the consequences of waiting to the last minute."

Kotoko felt a tweak in her face, ' _Irie that was a long time ago.'_

Itsuki sighed, "Okay. Goodnight then."

As Itsuki left to go to bed, Kotoko and Irie continued to watch television but turned it off after twenty minutes when they felt exhaustion hit them too. They both got up off the couch and decided to go to bed. They shut off the lights, locked the doors, and headed upstairs to their bedroom where they got into their pajamas and went under the covers.

"Irie do you want a party for our anniversary?"

Naoki groaned, "You know how I feel about parties. Besides, do you really want the ideas my mother proposed?"

Kotoko smiled, "It is a bit much but her parties are always fun. Remember the parties she put together for our kids and Yuki's."

Naoki put a hand to his head, "Yes and it was overwhelming. Yuki felt the same."

Kotoko sighed, "It's as I told you Sunday, we should have some kind of celebration. Perhaps we could tone down the ideas. I actually came up with a plan…"

"What? What plan?"

Kotoko smiled shyly, "Oh just a plan to celebrate and show our kids memorable moments of us."

"Kotoko, I thought we discussed…"

"Not entirely. Besides it will be fun."

"No it will not. I would rather we celebrate by ourselves. Remember our second anniversary? That was good."

"Yes but this is our twenty-fifth. We've been through so much together. We should celebrate with something big."

Naoki sighed, 'Just like mother.'

He turned to look at Kotoko and kissed her quickly on the cheek, "Let's discuss it on Monday. Goodnight."

Naoki rolled over to his side of the bed and kept his back to her but Kotoko continued to stare at him. She contemplated whether or not to ask him what had been on her mind since earlier that evening. She put a hand to his back and began to rock him back and forth, "Irie? Kotomi told me that she was thinking about medical school."

Without turning his back around, Irie replied, "Yes. She told me Sunday."

"Well, she asked why I decided to become a nurse and then she told me that you became a doctor because of me."

Irie sat up immediately, "What?"

"Is it true?"

Naoki looked down at the sheets, "In a way. I was struggling to know what I wanted to do. You know more than anyone. When we met Nobuhiro Kimura and learned of his illness you said I could do something. That I could be a doctor and cure many because I was a genius. That suggestion intrigued me. I picked up a medical book and that was the start."

Kotoko's eyes widened at his confession, "Irie...I...I never knew."

Naoki smiled, "I figured you wouldn't remember. It was one brief moment. One that changed my direction to a profession I love and feel constantly challenged, and always learning."

Naoki then kissed Kotoko once more before they laid down to drift off to sleep. As they did Kotoko thought of what her husband had told her, ' _Irie. I never knew how much those words affected you. I would have been proud of any profession you chose, but I am glad it was medicine. You're good at it and have helped so many. Let's continue to go forward together, by each other's side as we have these twenty-five years.'_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura Na Kiss

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

 ** _October 22, 2018, Monday_**

It was Monday afternoon and Kotoko sat in the nurse's office eating a late lunch. She had had a busy day of changing sheets, taking blood, and moving several patients from one room to the next. Her feet were aching and her legs were ready to fall.

' _All these years as a nurse have really done a number on my body. Either that or I am getting old.'_

Kotoko got up from her chair and was about to wash her dishes when her phone rang. She picked it up off the table and read the screen: Kinnosuke. Kotoko smiled. She had not heard from him in a while. She looked at her watch, ' _I have a few minutes.'_

"Hello?"

"Hi Kotoko its Kinnosuke. How have you been?"

Kotoko smiled when she heard Kinnosuke's cheerful voice on the line, "I've been well and you? Your family?"

"We are all fine. Christine and the kids are doing great. Our eldest Kenjiro is planning to become a chef like me, but Itaru and Masao are going to college, they both get good grades."

"What about Etsuko?"

"She hasn't decided yet. Still only twelve so she has some time. How about your kids?"

"Kotomi is thinking about medical school and Itsuki is getting good grades. Like Yumi, he's still young with some time to think about it."

"Who would've thought we would be talking about our kids going to college? Given we were both in Class F together."

Kotoko smiled, "Sometimes things work out better than expected."

"Yes, but the reason I am calling is the e-vite Christine and I received. So twenty-five years huh?"

"Yes. Twenty-five years. Time certainly went by very fast."

"It sure does. I see by the e-vite though that it will be held at a Holiday Inn in downtown."

"Yes. Irie and I had to work very hard to negotiate with mother."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _October 17, 2018, Wednesday_

 _Kotoko and Irie sat down in the dining room with Noriko to discuss their decision about an anniversary party. It was early evening and all three wanted to discuss the plans before dinner._

 _Noriko smiled at the two, "So what did you two decide?"_

 _Naoki and Kotoko looked at each other. Both were very nervous about how Noriko would react to their decision. They both sighed and looked at Noriko._

 _Kotoko was the first to speak, "Well, mother. You see...Irie and I were talking and decided to...well…"_

" _We will have a party."_

" _Yes! I knew you would come around. This is wonderful! I was hoping you would both agree. Which of my ideas inspired you?"_

 _Kotoko waved her hands in front of herself, "It was more the party idea. You see we enjoyed your suggestions…"_

" _Which ones did you like best though? The hot air balloon? The ice sculptures?"_

" _Well...you see mother...it was just the party idea."_

 _Noriko raised an eyebrow, "What?"_

 _Naoki sighed and looked at his mother, "Mother, Kotoko and I agreed to a party. Just a small gathering though with some family members and friends. Nothing large or extravagant."_

" _Extravagant?! What made you think I was being extravagant?!"_

 _Naoki narrowed his eyes, "The hot air balloons, loud music, gigantic cake. Too name a few."_

" _Oh Naoki you are no fun at all."_

 _Kotoko tried to comfort Noriko, "Mother, Irie and I appreciate your careful planning but it is our anniversary. We both felt it should be our decision on what we want."_

 _Noriko stared at the two of them and sipped her tea. She straightened her back in the chair and narrowed her eyes._

" _What do you have in mind then?"_

" _As we told you mother, just the party. Invite our friends and family members. Food and drinks are fine. However, I want no music, photos, videos, montages, or even decorations."_

" _Irie! We need to have some of those things. Capturing memories is important," Kotoko said._

 _Naoki sighed, "I just don't want a repeat of past parties."_

 _Noriko got out a handkerchief and bang to make sobs, "Naoki. How cruel can you be? I worked so hard on those parties. Wasn't your wedding a wonderful event? What about Yuki's? How about your father's retirement party? Or even the birthday parties for my grandchildren?"_

 _Naoki closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "All overdone."_

" _Irie! Your mother worked hard on those parties. It was out of the kindness of her heart!" Kotoko was now shouting at Naoki who sat there, taken aback by his wife's forward attitude. Even after nearly thirty years, Kotoko could still stand up to his sometime cold attitude and give him a reality check._

" _Kotoko…" Naoki began before being cut off._

" _Mother. What Irie means is that we would like something a little more simple. I know the twenty-fifth anniversary is important, but Irie and I want to be a part of the planning process."_

 _Noriko smiled and nodded her head, "Of course. It is after all your anniversary. I just wanted to do something special for the two of you is all. Did you at least decide on a venue for the party?"_

 _Kotoko smiled, "Yes. Irie and I decided to have the party at the Holiday Inn."_

 _Noriko frowned and stared at Kotoko, "Holiday Inn?"_

" _Yes mother. The Holiday Inn downtown is a good place. Kotoko and I felt that would better."_

" _So nothing outdoor?"_

" _It will be November and cold."_

" _But what about…"_

" _Mother!"_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Hey Kotoko. Kotoko? Kotoko? Are you still there?"

Kotoko shook her head and got out of her recollection of the memory, "Oh sorry Kinnosuke. I was just thinking about last week and the party."

"Okay, but I have to get back to work. Why not you and Irie come over sometime? Bring the kids and I'll bring my family. It will be a nice celebration."

"That sounds wonderful. We have some free time Saturday night. I'll ask Irie. It will be good to see everyone."

"Saturday night sounds fine. Call me when you and Irie decide. Have a good day Kotoko."

"You too Kinnosuke."

Kotoko then hung up her phone and placed it back on the table. She returned to her yogurt and finished the last bites from her carton. Her thoughts drew her back to the conversation with Kinnosuke.

' _I hope this party will be alright. Kinnosuke did not say he would come, but I know he and Chris will. What about Satomi and Jinko? Keita? Come to think of it, I never asked how many people mother invited. Irie and I gave her a list.'_

Kotoko put her spoon down at the last thought and placed her hand to her chin, ' _I hope she did not invite people we do not know.'_

"Kotoko!"

Kotoko turned around to the noise and saw Kikyou Motoki coming towards her. Over the years, Moto had become a dedicated nurse and continued to work hard in the profession. He and Kotoko had also remained good friends,

"I see that you and Irie are celebrating twenty-five years."

"I see you got an invite too. Will you be able to make it?"

"I wouldn't miss it. After all, the fact that you and Irie made it twenty-five years is impressive. Who would have thought it would last this long?"

Kotoko cringed and balled her fist, ' _Still with the wisecracks.'_

* * *

Later that night, Naoki was finishing up several reports on some recent diagnosis he had made at the hospital. He liked being at his home office though. It was quiet and peaceful.

"Mom! I don't need to look at pictures of you and dad!"

Naoki sighed, ' _So much for quiet and peaceful.'_

He got up from his chair and opened the door to the hallway. He headed towards the living room where all the noise was coming from and found Kotoko with Itsuki and Kotomi.

"Now, now Itsuki. These are memories. Don't you want to see what your father and I looked like."

Itsuki crossed his arms, "No."

"Mom, there's no need to look through the photo albums with us," Kotomi said. She was sitting on the couch next to Itsuki feeling the same as he did.

Kotoko went over to sit between them and opened up the first page of the photo album, "Oh come on. It will be a good way for us to bond. Besides, memories are great to look at and you two can help me pick out the photos for the anniversary party."

Itsuki raised an eyebrow, "I can't believe you and dad are actually going through with this."

"Like father, like son. The two of you have the same attitudes for fun and parties. Now that I'm here though, let's take a look."

Both Itsuki and Kotomi sighed, resigning themselves to look at the photos. Kotoko turned to the first page with a picture of herself and Irie sleeping on a study table.

"Oh, I remember this one. Your grandmother took it when your father helped me study for the midterm exams. Your grandfather and I had just moved into the house too."

Kotomi looked at the photo and was surprised at how familiar her parents seemed with each other, "So he just fell asleep with you next to him."

"Well, I was never the best student. Your father worked long hours to try and get me to know the correct answers. It's understandable for him to fall asleep."

Itsuki wss the next one to ask, "Why did dad help you study?"

Kotoko put a hand to her chin, "Well, you see... I was determined to get into the top one hundred of the exams, but again I was not the best student. So, I asked your father for help. He is a genius after all."

Kotomi narrowed her eyes and had a skeptical look on her face, "Based on what Uncle Yuki and grandmother have told us, dad was always very cold. Even when he first met you."

"Well…."

"She was persistent. If I did not help, she would have kept pushing."

Kotoko, Kotomi, and Itsuki looked up to see Naoki come further into the living room. He sat down next to Kotomi and looked at Kotoko with a smile.

"Irie that's not..."

"So what happened after that mom?" Itsuki asked.

"I made it to the top one hundred. The bottom, but made it nonetheless. Your father and I were on the same paper."

Kotomi turned another page and found two more photographs, one at a sport event and the other at the family home, "What about these mom?"

"Oh these were still in our first year. This sport event was during high school. I got injured and your father piggy backed me across the field. The other photo is the first time your father agreed to a photo with me."

"But you're shying away," Kotomi said pointing at the photograph.

"Well your father said something to me that was a little embarrassing."

Itsuki turned to his father, "What was it dad?"

"It was telling her that I found out about her part time job. She had just given me this head massager as a gift. A thank you for helping her and her classmates with tutoring for the final exams. I had seen her one day working at a restaurant and not understanding. When I got the gift from her, it all clicked with me. I thought it was a very kind thing of her to do. So I agreed to take a photo with her, but I could not resist telling her how I knew about her job to pay for the gift."

"What do you know mom, dad already liked you then."

"Kotomi what are you talking about?"

Itsuki looked at another photo, "What about this one mom?"

Kotoko looked at the photo her son was pointing to, "Oh. That's from our high school graduation. I wanted a picture with your father and your grandmother bullied him into doing so."

"Is that why he's so grumpy?" Itsuki asked.

"That and most of the girls in school were asking for his second button."

"Wow, dad was really cold," Kotomi said.

"Had ice in his veins," Kotoko replied.

"Hey, I was young,."

"No disrespect dad, but your actions towards mom were pretty harsh. Even when you were trying to be nice."

"Now, now Kotomi. Your father had a difficult time warming up to me. Or anyone for that matter. While he was cold and blunt, he could be surprisingly kind hearted. Even human. When I encountered some harassers on the train once, your father protected me. I remember when he also stayed up with me all night to do my summer homework too."

Kotomi was busy flipping through more photos, "Seems that you and dad did not have a lot of photos together until your wedding. Why does he look so gloomy at the reception?"

Kotoko and Irie both stiffened their backs. The two could still remember the slideshow with the infamous photos. How would they tell their children?

"Well, your father was not big on a reception is all. There was a large cake, a light show…"

"A two week rush."

Kotoko narrowed her eyes and sighed, "There were a lot of reasons for your father's gloom. It's as I have said for many years…"

"He does not like big parties or a fuss," Itsuki and Kotomi said at the same time.

Itsuki looked at more photos and found one from his parents' wedding where his father was smiling, "Seems you were happy at the wedding."

"Yes, I was. The reception was overdone and your grandmother rushed it fast, but once I saw how beautiful your mother was in her dress, I didn't care anymore," Irie said as he smiled at Kotoko.

Kotoko smiled back with a small blush on her face.

"Are you two going to kiss now?"

"Itsuki!" Kotomi shouted.

"What? It's clear they want to."

Kotoko simply smiled as she closed the photo album, "Perhaps we can look at these photos tomorrow instead. It was nice to go down memory lane though. Brings back so many moments of how we got to where we are now."

"By the way mom, why did grandmother rush your wedding to dad?" Kotomi asked.

"Huh?"

"Dad keeps mentioning a two week rush. What happened?" Itsuki asked.

"Well you see…"

"The circumstances surrounding our engagement were unusual. It took me a long time to realize your mother was who I wanted to be with. When I finally could admit my feelings and propose to her, your grandmother was excited. She had waited so long for your mother and I to be together that she rushed our wedding sooner than I wanted. Even chose the date. Planned the whole event in two weeks."

Kotomi's eyes widened, "Wow, grandma wastes no time."

Naoki laughed, "No she does not. That's why your mother and I took control. Had we said no, the party would have happened either way. Might as well work with her rather than against her. Besides, I like the idea of celebrating this moment with your mother. Though my favorite anniversary celebration will always be our second one. Remember?"

Kotoko smiled, "Yes. Moonlight by the water with canned juice and wearing jeans."

"That doesn't sound romantic," Kotomi said.

Naoki smiled, "No, but to us it was."

 _ **To be continued….**_

More chapters on the horizon! What will become of the party planning? Will Kotoko and Naoki get what they want? Find out next time!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the two chapters! Unfortunately the story has been lax with updates once more but now that things have begun to settle for me, I can get back to a good schedule for this and other stories. Thank you again for all the reviews, views, and favorites!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

October 29, 2018, Sunday

It was Sunday afternoon and Kotoko was at home spending time in the dining room. She looked at the items strewn across the table. Papers, photo albums, and samplings were on full display. All for her twenty-fifth anniversary party.

Kotoko sighed. _'This is very overwhelming. We only have four weeks until the party.'_

"Okay Kotoko lets see what we can do. I'm putting calls in tomorrow so we should decide today on what we want."

Kotoko looked at Noriko who was all smiles and excitement. For the past week the response to the invites had been coming. Yuki and his family, Kinnosuke and his family, and others like Satomi and Jinko had all accepted. Thankfully it was only close friends arriving with some family members. A small party of only thirty were coming which was a relief to Naoki. Now the planning was to finish today and Noriko was throwing out many suggestions.

"Mother you really need to stop this. We already told you small and simple."

Kotoko looked at Naoki who had his arms crossed over his chest and astern look on his face. Kotoko sighed. _'This will not go well.'_

"But Naoki…"

"Like Naoki said mother, we want a small and simple party. Nothing too much."

"You still need decorations. Let's look at the choices."

The three then looked at all the ideas that Noriko had chosen for the party. The decorations had themes and symbols that focused solely on their twenty-fifth. Silver, metallics, irises, and Hawaiian themes. Additions of blues and cocktail party ideas in black and white were an option too. As for Naoki and Kotoko, the two took relief of no hot air balloons or light shows.

"Why irises mother?"

"Well Kotoko, I was looking up flowers for anniversaries and I found irises. Remember all the flower ideas I gave for each anniversary?"

How could Kotoko forget? Daisies, Birds of Paradise, and Roses. There were many that were sent to her and Naoki during their marriage anniversaries. Kotoko still remembered the cosmos from her second wedding anniversary. Those flowers represented replacing the simplistic understanding of love with an understanding of each other. It was very symbolic of that particular time. She and Naoki had just been through a difficult strain in their marriage when he became jealous of her new friend Keita. Naoki had ignored Kotoko and been cold to her because of it, all due to his jealousy. Even though Kokto and Keita were simply nursing school classmates, Naoki became jealous about her time with Keita and acted out in a cold manner. Luckily, they managed to work things out despite the strain and hard times. They came out stronger in the end with a better understanding of each other too. Especially when Naoki admitted that with Kotoko she brought out his emotional side and that he needed her because only with her could he be his true self.

"Kotoko stop daydreaming. We need to speak with mother."

Kotoko opened her eyes and coughed, embarrassed that she was thinking about something other than the party plans.

Noriko continued, "The irises are representative of sophistication and elegance. A royal flower in which you hold your spouse to that level. It also represents faith, wisdom, hope, courage, and admiration. I was thinking you could have a mixture of blue for hope and faith then purple for wisdom and compliments. Perfect for the centerpiece with silver vases and matching bows.

"Or silver vases with blue bows!"

"That's the spirit Kotko!"

"What do you think Irie?"

Naoki put a hand to his chin, "Well, Vincent Van Gogh liked painting irises."

Noriko's eyes brightened, happy that her son was participating a bit. "Maybe some copies of these paintings for your party?"

"Maybe not."

Kotoko then spoke of an idea to ease the tension. "How about some silver tablecloths and some metallics with blues for ribbons and balloons."

"Excellent idea. Now about silver, did you know what it symbolizes? Glamour, grace, elegance, and sophistication. Its gemstone also represents hope. Kindness, and unconditional love. So perfect for your twenty-fifth. We need to do lots of silver."

"Then let's make the cake a silver style. We still need to discuss food. What do you think Naoki?"

"I think a regular dinner should be fine. Appetizers and main course."

"Cupcakes?"

"What Kotoko?" Naoki asked as he looked at his wife..

"Why not cupcakes Irie? No need to slice anything. Everyone gets their own individual desert."

Naoki put a hand to his chin, "Sounds like a good idea. Unlike the giant cake at our wedding."

"Cupcakes are good, but why not a traditional version of a sheet cake. How about with with your wedding photo on it. Wasn't Kotoko beautiful in her gown."

Naoki smiled, "Yes. She was."

Kotoko blushed. "You looked so handsome Irie."

"Stop daydreaming. We need to focus."

"Oh Irie so shy."

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, all the details were finally wrapped up. There would be a small cake to cut but cupcakes to serve to everyone. Each would be vanilla cupcakes with blue-metallic like frosting and edible silver dots. The cake would be vanilla layer with white frosting and a silver trim with blue-metallic flowers. Naoki had been against the picture with the cake idea but Kotko convinced him and said that he could choose the photo.

As for the decoration, Kotoko and Noriko would go to the store later this week for the supplies of balloons, ribbons, and signs. The food would be classic Japanese cuisine through a catering company of appetizers and main courses to choose form. But with the rush of the party, a buffet would be the best option.

"Now that all the important stuff is done. Lets go to photos."

Naoki cringed. He disliked the idea of a slideshow for his anniversary, especially after his wedding day. "Mother I will choose the photos."

"Naoki this is my specialty. Who else but me has been in charge of photos and video?"

"Mother."

"Mother I can work on it with him too. We can choose good photos and video."

"Alright Kotoko but let's try to add a Hawaiian theme to the party. Your honeymoon there was so lovely."

"Yes and your snooping was the highlight."

"Now Naoki. Photos of a honeymoon are essential. Besides a theme idea was recreating a honeymoon."

"Maybe some pineapple?"

"Excellent idea Kotoko!"

* * *

It was getting close to 8:30PM when Kotoko and Naoki were in his study. They had spent the last hour looking through videos and photographs in order to decide what could go into the slideshow. For Kotoko, it felt a bit exhausting. There were so many great photos and videos to choose from, and it had to be a fifteen minute show. She and Naoki were looking through high school, college, and their entire twenty-five years of marriage. With it came a flood of memories.

Kotoko held up a photo of her and Naoki. It was taken during their fifth Christmas together as a married couple. They had just found out about her pregnancy and were thrilled. In the photo, Kotoko wore a pink long-sleeved dress while Naoki wore black pants with a clean white shirt and matching black tie. They stood in front of a Christmas tree at the family home and were smiling brightly.

Another photo Kotoko looked at was of their first trip to her mother's family home. She recalled being so nervous about Naoki meeting her embarrassing relatives. She had appreciated her husband wanting to meet with her relatives and paying respects at her mother's grave, but Kotoko and her father were nervous of the whole thing. Thankfully everything worked out and Naoki had become fond of her relatives. Furthermore, it had helped Kotoko feel closer to her mother and discovering that they were more alike than she thought.

Thinking about her mother though made Kotoko frown. Her mother had left the world too soon and never got to see any of her accomplishments in life. Graduating from high school, becoming a nurse, marrying, or having her children. _'I wish you could have been here to see it all mother.'_

"Kotoko?"

Kotoko turned to see Naoki looking at her with worry. "Yes?"

"What are you thinking?"

Kotoko put the photograph down. "About my mother. Looking through these photographs makes me realize how much she missed. I'm sure she is looking down from heaven but I wish she could have been here."

"I understand how you feel. Going through these memories brings back those of my father."

"Yes. He's been gone now five years. I miss his laugh and how doting he was with his grandchildren. He truly was a great grandfather."

Naoki smiled. "He was. I wish we could have had a better relationship when I was younger. I'm glad we were able to later when I was an adult. Once the tension between us was gone over the company everything was more relaxing."

"And Yuki has done very well. The company has expanded and is a greater success these days despite the competition. Your father was very proud of his sons."

"Yes and I'm sure your mother would be proud of you too. You've become a very capable and competent nurse."

"Keita still scolds me from time to time."

"It must be habit. Is he coming?"

"Yes and bringing Akiko. They will be married fifteen years next year. Do you remember their wedding?"

"Yes. I wish our wedding could have been more simple like theirs."

Kotoko looked at Naoki and sighed. "Irie why do you keep acting this way over our wedding? I know it was fast and a lot was done, but mother meant well. I had a wonderful time."

"I'm not saying it was a bad time. I just wish that we could have decided ourselves. I wanted us to wait until we graduated and got other matters settled before we married. Everything until that point had been rushed. It had taken me so long to finally admit my own feelings for you that the rush felt overwhelming. I only wanted us to decide for ourselves."

"I understand but it all worked out in the end. Here we are twenty-five years later and celebrating everything we have been through. Besides, you looked handsome in your suit."

"And you looked beautiful in your dress. Then you had to bring up the second kiss."

"Hey that was important. Here I was in love with you for years and you had loved me for over a year. It made me feel wonderful to know it was not one-sided. When did you first love me?"

Naoki sighed. Even after all these years, expressing his feelings was not easy. How could he ever explain his love for Kotoko when she brought out this mixture of emotions that he could never explain? How could he ever tell her that a life without her would leave him empty? Or that he couldn't imagine not spending his days and nights without her?

He looked to Kotoko and simply smiled. "It's hard to say. I first realized I felt more for you when you said you would go to college and forget me. Then when you were no longer around me during college I felt an emptiness. I was so use to you being around that I felt as if half of me was missing. From you moving out to your disappearance for two weeks when I was living on my own, I started to realize my feelings. I should have been happy with you gone, but then I only felt angry and depressed. That's when I believe I first loved you."

"Oh Irie."

Noticing Kotoko's blush, Naoki felt embarrassed and went back to their project. "Enough of this though, we have to decide on these photos and videos."

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

November 3, 2018, Saturday

Saturday night was a chilly yet nice night to be out. Kotoko, Naoki, and their children arrived at Kinnosuke, the restaurant owned by its namesake. Kinnosuke had become quite the accomplished chef and was even featured on television every now and them. In addition, he started a street food vendor business to sell more product.

It surprised Kotoko to see Kinnosuke's ambition to expand his business ventures. She still recalled how Kinnosuke bought her father's business three years ago. He simply said _"I want to expand my business. Besides, this place was like home to me."_

Looking at Kinnosuke now, it amazed Kotoko at how much he had evolved. _'Thirty years ago we were so carefree. Unsure and living in the moment. We've changed so much. Here you are Kinnosuke, an accomplished chef. So unlike that silly kid in Class F. That's growing up though.'_

"Kotoko?"

Kotko turned to Naoki, "Are you ready to order?"

Kotoko nodded and ordered the sukiyaki. It felt like an appropriate dish for November, especially given the chilly weather this evening. Soon Christmas and winter would be here then a new year. Time went by too fast. In fact January would be Itsuki's fourteenth birthday. She looked over at her son who was drinking tea and speaking with his father about school. He would soon be studying for high school entrance exams and going off into the world at some point. A smile crept up on Kotoko's face to which Kotomi took notice.

"Mother, what are you smiling about?"

"Oh just thinking about Itsuki and high school."

"Oh yeah. He will be taking entrance exams within the next year. I remember those days and nights. How I got into high school I'll never understand."

"Well you did inherit your father's intelligence. Thankfully not mine."

"Oh come on mom. You're smart."

Kotoko smiled nervously. "Not really. Your father always believed it was because of distractions that I never applied myself."

"You eventually did though to become a nurse. Stayed that way for twenty years."

Kotoko continued to rub the back of her head and smile. "Yes but it was a lot of late nights and studying. You'll have to do that when you become a doctor. Have you applied to the medical department yet?"

"I have but I feel my prerequistes will be a factor. Math has always been a struggle."

"You'll be fine. You got a B on your last report card."

Kotomi sighed. "I don't know."

Kotoko put a hand on Kotomi's shoulder for reassurance. "Look at Kinnosuke. I was just remineded of how we were in Class F together all those years ago and now he is an accomplished chef. Doing very well for himself too. I remember when he first started out. He struggled but began to stay focused and took the job seriously. That's all you need to do Kotomi and no distractions."

Kotomi put a hand to her chin. "Hmmm. Maybe you're right mom. Guess I should pass on that date with Seijiro."

Kotoko's eyes widened. "Date?!"

"Yes with Seijiro. He asked me out last week and I said yes. We made plans to go out next Saturday but like you said I need no distractions."

"Not about love! It's such a wodnerful thing."

Kotomi narrowed her eyes. "I don't love Seijiro. We only met last April in economics class."

"But you like him! You should date him at least once. Having that experience in your personal life is glorious. Don't cancel. Bring him to the house. Oh and I can get video or photos of you two. Maybe…"

Kotomi put her hands up and waved them back and forth, gesturing Kotoko to calm down. "Mom! Relax! No one is taking video or photos."

As Kotoko and Kotomi began to argue over Seijiro and the date, Naoki and Itsuki looked across the table at the two of them. Shaking his head, Naoki smiled. 'Kotoko and mother are so alike. And just like years ago, Kotoko is still a believer in love.'

"Kotoko let Kotomi be. If she decides to cancel the date, let her. After all medical school is time consuming."

"You got through it fine though Irie."

"We were married by that time. Still you should not meddle in other people's lives. Didn't I tell you that years ago."

"This is our daughter. Her affairs are our business."

"Mother, it's just one date. Besides I'm keeping it. After all, turning this down would be impolite. And Seijiro is intelligent, studying computers and business, and he's handsome."

Kotoko put a hand to her chin and then smiled. "You should bring him to our anniversary party."

"What?!" All three said at the same time while looking at Kotoko.

"Yes! It will be a great way to meet everyone."

Kotomi smiled nervously. "No offense mom, but I think that's a little too soon. We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Perhaps you're right. There will be plenty of time to meet him in the future I hope."

Before Kotomi could respond, the food arrived much to everyone's relief. Eating had always kept the family of four at peace. Plenty of quiet could always be found when mouths were full, but within five minutes of eating Kinnosuke came to the table.

"Greetings Irie family! How is everything and the food?"

All four looked at Kinnosuke. He was wearing his traditional chef clothes and had a large, friendly smile on his face. Now in his forties, Kinnosuke's hair had gone a bit gray with a wrinkle or two on his face. Still he had plenty of energy similar to Kotoko's father at that age.

Kotoko smiled at Kinnosuke. "We are well thank you. How about you and your family?"

"We're great! We are especiallly looking forward to your anniversary party. The planning must be winding down."

Naoki sighed. "Yes finally. Going through the planning made me realize more and more how much I am right about large parties."

"I see you're still the same Irie." Kinnosuke then looked between Itsuki and Kotomi, "You know kids. Your father is very anti-social when it comes to parties. Absolutely no fun. How he became so popular in high school and college I will never know."

Itsuki was next to speak. "So dad was not much of a party person?"

"Absolutely not. He disliked parties and events. Something about hating crowds. Enjoyed your birthday parties though. I'll say this. Mrs. Irie knew how to throw a great event. What did she plan for your party?"

"Everythign silver." Kotoko pulled out her phone to show Kinnosuke all the ideas for the party. She and Noriko had spent all week getting the preparations ready. The decorations were purchased Tuesday evening and would be set up by some people Noriko had hired. The catering sompany and flowers had been ordered too. There was some reluctance given the short notice, but thanks to connections and Noriko's persuasion, everything was ordered for Novemeber 21.

Once Kotoko finsihsed showing Kinnosuke the pictures, he whistled in amazement. "Mrs. Irie knows how to plan a party. She's going all out."

"Well Irie and I helped plan it with her. She was surprisingly cooperative."

"I suppose she decided to work with you rather than against you. I still remember how quickly she got your wedding planned. Two weeks it took and what a ceremony!"

Kinnosuke stayed for a few moments longer and then returned to the front where he helped the staff for the rest of the evening. The Irie family was finishing up their meals and enjoying some tea when Kinnosuke returned.

"By the way Kotoko, can you tell me more about this speech that was on the e-vite?"

"What speech?" Kotoko asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"The speech? Where guests can say one speech about the couple?"

"What?!" Kotoko and Naoki's eyes widened as they spoke at the same time.

"Oh. you didn't know about the speech? Well I'll get the e-vite and show you." Kinnosuke then pulled out his phone and quickly opened the e-vite to show Kotoko and Naoki. Both their eyes widened and there it was. Added to the e-vite was the suggestion that guests could come up to a microphone and make a brief speech about the couple.

Naoki cringed. "Just like mother. Adding something we do not want."

"Oh come on Irie. It will be fun. I've been thinking of plenty to say in my speech about you and Kotoko. Don't worry, I won't talk about the early days. Or anything embarassing."

"That's not what I'm concerned about."

Itsuki looked at his father. "What's the big deal dad? I mean this is twenty-five years. Besides, plenty of parties these days make speeches or even roasts. You should have some fun in your life."

"Itsuki's right dad. You'll be forty-six on the twelfth and from what grandmother told me, you never had much fun in your life. So why not enjoy the speeches, even the party."

"Birthday? Oh my gosh! I comepletely forgot about your birthday! What kind of a wife am I?! I have to get a gift and a cake and…"

"Kotoko it's okay. We don't need to rush anything. Besides I'm working that day at the hospital and doing a surgery in the early evening. There will be no time to celebrate."

"But it's your birthday. I know why don't we bring the cake to you before the surgery and…"

"Kotoko…"

"Come on dad. You're always saying that what you love most about mom is that she goes above and beyond, especially with something like this. Why not let her do this for you?"

Naoki looked at Kotomi. _'Even my own daughter.'_

"Yeah come on dad."

"Itsuki you too."

"Yes Irie. When I think about it, we never got to celebrate your birthday at that time. With all the wedding planning, it was comepletely bypassed. If I recall we only had a small celebration before we were rushed off for fittings that evening."

Naoki closed his eyes and remembered that evening quite well. It was only three days before that when Noriko annnounced the wedding date and everything had been a rush for time. The afternoon of his birthday was spent with a small party in the kitchen along with take out from Shigeo's restauraunt and a cake from a local bakery.

Naoki raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning a make up celebration?"

"No I just want to give you something nice. After all, this party was planned last minute and I want to do somethig for you. It's your birthday after all."

Naoki sighed but gave a smile. _'It's just like you Kotoko.'_

"Okay lets have a small party at the hospital. My surgery isn't until 5:30PM. Lets try to meet by 4PM."

Kotoko smiled and clapped her hands together. "Excellent! I'm so glad."

* * *

When the family returned home later that evening, Kotomi and Itsuki were in the living room while their parents went to their room.

"Hey Kotomi, we should get a gift for mom and dad."

"Yes but what kind of gift? Grandma says its their silver anniversary but getting something silver is a bit much."

"Especailly when the party will be like that in decorations. I was thinking we could do a speech or a roast about them. We can say a lot."

"Yes, but it is our parents. We should do something a bit more mature after all. What could we say though. The two are so different. Especially after mom took us through those photos and told their story."

"True but we've seen their affection for each other. Besides what do we know about love anyway."

Kotomi thought for a moment. "Maybe we can do a speech with photographs. A nice slideshow would be good."

"There will be one with the party though."

"True but lets try to make it our own. There's so much we could tell about our parents."

Little did the two know that a pair of eyes was looking at them through a small opening in the door. Kotoko had come down for a glass of milk when she overheard her chidlren talking about an anniversary gift. As she listened in, Kotoko felt a presence hoovering over her.

"Spying much?"

Kotoko's back stiffened and she turned around to find her husband looking at her with annoyance, "Irie. Hi! I was just getting some milk when…"

"You decided to eavesdrop. Let the children be alone to talk in private."

"I know but I got a bit curious is all."

"What's the old saying? Curiousity killed the…"

"Cat. I know." Kotoko then turned to look through the crack of the door as her children talked about the upcoming party. She smiled, "Our kids are really great aren't they Irie?"

Naoki smiled. "Yes."

"I was just thinking tonight how much Itsuki has grown. He'll be fourteen in January then off to high school, college, and the world. Same with Kotomi. She'll be going on her first date next Saturday then off to medical school. They've grown up so fast."

"They have to at some point."

"I know but I wish they could stay younger a little longer. That way I can hold on a bit tighter. I never understood how father felt about me growing up so fast but I do now. And I feel blessed. My mother left us when I was too young. I'm blessed that I was able to see them grow up."

Kotoko felt tears well up in her eyes and Naoki hugged her from behind. He gave her his pajama sleeve to wipe her tears which she gladly accepted and leaned up against Naoki's chest with her back.

"I'm glad you have. Kotomi was a bit of a handful when she was a toddler but she's grown into a mature young woman. Itsuki is maturing as well. Thankfully they are more open with their feelings then I was. Even if they have an aversion to parties they are more open to it than I ever was. They both have a bit of our personalities."

Kotoko smiled. "Yes. Isn't it grand to have so much love in our home?"

Naoki looked down at Kotoko as she stared at him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. As she turned around to be in his embrace, they held each other tighter and did not let go of the kiss. When they did break apart, they held hands and started to go upstairs where they kissed again and again. As Naoki lay in bed, he looked down at Kotoko and held her tightly in his arms.

'Yes Kotoko. It is grand to have all this love in our home.'

 **To be continued….**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone! This story is coming to and end on Wednesday, November 21. While I realize this feels shortened, that was always the intention to be ten chapters or less. I am currently in the process of typing and editing the final chapters (possibly 2 or 3) that will deal with the anniversary party. I had considered writing an extra chapter or two before the final ones, but I felt in doing so would create repetitiveness. Therefore I will be finished with the anniversary party installments next.

I want to take this time to thank everyone for their continued support and reviews on this story. It is my first multi-chapter story for Itazura Na Kiss and I appreciate all of your likes, favorites, reviews, and support!

Enjoy this next chapter installment!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **November 15, 2018, Thursday**

"I don't know if this looks right? Maybe this?"

Kotoko was in her bedroom looking through several dresses she picked out for her anniversary party. She had gone to the store earlier that day to try on different clothes for Wednesday evening. Of the three she picked out, the best she liked was a light blue dress with long sleeves that went down to her knees. However, there was a similar one in pink and another in black. Right now she had just tried on the pink one but decided to try on the black dress.

"This black dress is too dark. I'll just go with the blue. It looks best on me."

"Hey Mom!"

Kotoko looked over to her door and found Kotomi peeking into the room. "Mom can you take a look at my dress. Oh you look nice."

"Thank you but I'm going with a blue dress instead. What do you need help with again?"

"Just to look at the dresses I picked out for your party."

999999999999999999999

Kotoko was now in her daughter's bedroom and looked around at the decorations. The walls were painted lilac with photographs and posters of singers adorning the walls. Although Kotomi was only nineteen, she was still a teeneager at heart. Kotoko could remember when her daughter had changed her room multiple times over the years. As a child, it was filled with anime, manga, and Disney characters. Then the teen years came and it was actors, actresses, and bands. Now it was completely different. _'She has grown up so much.'_

"What do you think mom?"

Kotoko looked at her daughter's dress and smiled. Kotomi was wearing a green sleeveless dress that went down to just above her knees. She looked beautiful. "It's lovely but November is chilly. Perhaps something warmer."

Kotomi rolled her eyes. _'I really wanted to wear this one too.'_ She then disappeared into her closet and picked out a black skirt with a dark blue turtleneck. She showed both pieces to her mother. "How about these?"

"It's a good choice but do you have anything else?"

Kotomi went into the closet again and found a red dress with long sleeves. "This looks good for winter chills."

Kotko smiled. "It does. Try it on."

Kotomi took off her clothes and changed into the dress. She had her mother zip it up for her and then turned around to show it off. The dress had a bit of flow at the bottom and went to the knees. It looked perfect.

"Kotomi that is the perfect dress to wear."

Kotomi sighed. "I really wanted the green one."

"I know but you need to keep in mind of the weather."

"We're in a building with heat though."

"Still need to stay warm though."

Kotomi rolled her eyes. "Okay. Are you going to wear the blue one?"

"Yes. I like it better than the others. Your father and brother are going to wear a regular suit and tie."

"I think men have it easier than women when it comes to clothes."

"Maybe but we're lucky for more color options."

Kotomi changed out of the dress as Kotoko took note of the desk. It was covered with science and math books, and an iPad with a keyboard attached. Kotoko smiled. _'My daughter is on a good path.'_

Kotomi changed into her jeans and sweater when she found her mother staring at her desk. "Noticed the books huh?"

"Yes. You're studying early. Like father like daughter."

"Maybe but dad has a better gift of memory. I still can't believe he remembers everything once." Kotomi sat at her desk as she adjusted the sweater and pulled the hem down a little.

Kotoko chuckled at the memory. "Yes. I remember when he first told me and I thought there was no way that was normal. Proved me wrong though."

"Do you know what you'll say in your speech mom?"

"Uh...not yet. The first draft is difficult."

The thought of her speech left Kotko worried and nervous. When Noriko was confronted about the speeches two weeks ago, Kotoko and Naoki were left with even more surprises.

 _Flashback_

 ** _November 4, 2018, Sunday_**

 _"Mother what were you thinking?"_

 _Naoki stared at his mother as the two sat across from one another in the living room. "Naoki whatever do you mean?"_

 _"We spoke with Kinnosuke last night. Speeches by anyone?"_

 _Noriko simply smiled. "It will be fun. Won't it be great to hear what your loved ones and friends think about your twenty-five years together."_

 _Naoki growled as Kotoko came in to the living room after seeing her children off. "Irie let your mother explain."_

 _Noriko coughed. "Well I thought it would be nice. When I thought back to your marriage and what led up to it I figured why not have a celebration of your marriage from others who have been there. Kinnosuke, Satomi, Keita. How nice would it be to have that there. Even Shigeo and I are doing a speech."_

 _Naoki put a hand to his forehead and sighed. 'My mother just can't help herself.'_

 _"The best part though is your speeches."_

 _Naoki's eyes widened. "What?"_

 _"Surely you will be doing speeches. After all you never did ones for your wedding day. The children will be doing speeches too."_

 _"Why are we doing speeches though mother?"_

 _"Why not Kotoko? It is your anniversary. A milestone. Over the last month I have seen and heard the two of you reminiscing over your shared memories. Why not add a speech to it as well. Express everything more openly."_

 _"Mother we wanted this anniversary to be our own."_

 _"Naoki don't be shy you're good with speeches."_

 _"About academics and my work. Not...personal things."_

 _"Oh Naoki it's one night and I have a speech already written out too."_

 _Naoki sighed and turned to Kotoko, hoping she would oppose the speeches. "Kotoko?"_

 _Kotoko smiled at him. "Well, it is just one night."_

 _End of Flashback_

Despite the two weeks since, Kotoko found it a struggle to write the speech. With work, party planning, and helping Itsuki find a cram school to prepare for finals and entrance exams, there was not enough time. Thankfully, the preparations were complete and the photos and videos for the presentation were finished. Noriko took all the presentation pieces to put together for the final touches with specifications on no toddler photos of Naoki.

"Writing speeches has never been my specialty aside from that love letter to your father."

"I'm still surprised you gave him a love letter. Why not just talk to him directly?"

"It seemed the best solution at the time. I had idolized your father since first year of high school and tried to get to his level of Class A. When that didn't work the letter seemed the best solution. Only he rejected it. Then one thing led to another and here we are today."

"Maybe you should talk about that in your speech. From the talks you've had it sounds like you have quite the love story with dad."

"Yes, but it's hard to put into words. We may have got our happy ending but it was not without its hardships. If I've learned anything over the years is that marriage is hard work."

"Well, I'm sure you will figure it out. Thanks for your help again with the outfit mom. I wanted to look good for the party."

"Your welcome. You looked beautiful by the way."

* * *

Kotoko was now in the bedroom looking at the blank piece of paper in front of her. She had sat at the desk shortly after dinner and for the last twenty minutes, struggled to write down a single word. _'How do I start? What can I say about my years with Irie?'_

Kotoko chewed on the cap of her pen and looked towards the ceiling. She had gone over everything for the speech. All the memories and moments she had shared with Naoki and their family. However, to put it into paper was harder than she thought as it would result in twenty pages or more. Kotoko sighed and put her head on the desk. _'This reminds me of when I wrote the love letter. It came so easy then but now I can't even think of something.'_

"Hey Mom!"

Kotoko looked up from the desk and found Itsuki at the doorframe looking in to the study. Despite the changes in decorations, Naoki and Kotoko had kept their bedroom the same for years. The small study area that was just off their bedroom had been a nice quiet place. Naoki kept that space for years as his study but when his father died and they purchased the house, Naoki took over his late father's study downstairs. Kotoko had thought about turning the area into something else but kept it as such for when she did her computer work, which mostly consisted of watching shows and films.

"Yes Itsuki?"

"Grandfather wants to know if you want any desert."

"No thank you. I have to write this speech for the party."

"Do you know what you're going to say yet?"

"Not in the slightest. Speech writing is not my speciality."

"Kotomi says you wrote a love letter for dad years ago though."

"A long time ago though. Now I have to write about our entire years together. I keep coming back to our time before marriage. How uncertain it was or if he ever would see me as the one for him. I felt so many insecurities. He was a bit like you. Popular and had all the girls after him. Though unlike you he was aloof."

Itsuki came to the desk as he listened to his mother. "I don't have fangirls though."

"You're a handsome young man. Eventually the girls will notice you and even want to date you or get your second button at graduation."

Itsuki narrowed his eyes. "Will they send me love letters?"

Kotoko laughed and smiled. "If they do try to be gentle in the rejection unless it's someone you actually like."

* * *

Itsuki left his parents' bedroom and walked downstairs when he noticed his father heading to the living room. "Hey Dad."

"Yes, did your mother want dessert."

"No, but I was wondering if I can talk to you?"

"Of course but let's have your grandfather know about the dessert first."

* * *

Naoki and Itsuki entered Naoki's study and sat down on the empty chairs. There was a silence that came over the room as Naoki looked at his son. He was fidgety and nervous. When Naoki looked at Itsuki he could see his features in his son. Same face, eyes, and hair color. Itsuki had his brains and dislike of social activity, but unlike him, Itsuki was more open hearted than he was at that age. _'Just like his mother.'_

"So what is it you would like to discuss?"

"Well I was wondering about you and mom."

"Oh."

"Right now, she's upstairs writing a speech for the party and brought up her love letter to you."

Naoki cringed. 'Yes the letter. How could I forget?'

"I was wondering why it is you rejected it? I mean considering the two of you ended up together, why reject it in the first place?"

Naoki chuckled. "This reminds me of years ago when your Uncle Yuki asked me about your mother. Why I married her despite our differences. He was having a hard time with his feelings towards your Aunt Konomi. I had to explain to him all I felt for your mother and why I needed her and loved her."

Itsuki looked at his father, curious to no more. "So why reject the letter?"

Naoki raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Mom told me that if I ever get a love letter from some girl I don't like, to let her down gently."

"I see where this is going. I rejected her love letter very coldly, but I did so with many others. I was always being hounded by different girls who wanted to date me or be with me in some way. Never gave them the time. Your mother presented me with a love letter and I did as I had with other girls, reject it I think about how cruel I was to her back then it makes me shudder. It also makes me see how much I changed."

"Why were you so cold?"

Naoki looked at his son and took a deep breath. "Some things happened in my childhood that affected me. Made me think that love or even crushes were foolish. I also didn't like unintelligent girls. With your mother being in Class F, I didn't want to be anywhere near her. Then her house collapsed during an earthquake and she and your grandfather lived with us. I told her to stay out of my life and not be anywhere near me even inside the house. I wanted nothing to do with her."

"What happened then?"

Naoki once again stared at his son. He was not use to being this open about his feelings but Itsuki was growing up. He needed to know more about many things in life, even love and its complications. "Things changed. I got to know her a bit over studying. I was impressed by her perseverance despite the odds being against her when she wanted to make the top one hundred. Then one night I found her love letter to me and read it out of curiosity."

"What did it say?"

Naoki smiled when he thought of the letter and its contents. "I can still recite it word for word even today. To put it short though it was about how much she admired me and how cool I was. That she never thought we would be in the same class and decided to write down her feelings in the letter. She expressed it so well. Until then I didn't understand emotions well but the letter made me feel things. I had been quite cruel to your mother and yet she had tried to be pleasant with me during that time. Although she did argue with me on occasion."

"Did your feelings for her change after the letter?"

Naoki smiled and close his eyes. "Not entirely, but I gained a new insight into her."

"Do you regret it? The rejection?"

Naoki opened his eyes and stared at his son. "At the time no. My feelings were not changing and it took a long time for it to change but I wish I had rejected it more gently."

"It sounds like your love for mom is very different."

"It is. It took me a long time to even admit it to her and myself. Back then I never thought I would have loved her let alone married her but I never thought I would marry, let alone fall in love. No other woman could compare to your mother. They could have all come along but I would have ignored them a million times, but your mother I could not. She just grabbed hold of me."

A silence came between the two of them and Naoki felt embarrassed. He didn't realize how much he was saying about his feelings.

Itsuki rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Wow, I never realized…"

Naoki coughed and sat up in his seat. "Well, anyway, is that all you wanted to discuss?"

"I guess. I'm just not use to you being so open. I don't know much about love so I never understood. It seemed to be easy when it came to you and mom."

"It's never easy. Your mother and I have had a lot of ups and downs. It's never been perfect or ideal but in the end we always came back stronger. If there's any advice I can give you about love is that it's not easy. Unlike me though, give it a chance Itsuki. You never know what you can find."

* * *

As the night wore on, Naoki finished up on his computer. He was writing the final touches to his speech for the party and trying to find a good concluding sentence. He placed a hand to his chin and rubbed it. _'How should I conclude this?'_

The speech was not very long. Only two pages, simple and straight to the point. However he was struggling in how to write the ending. He sat back in his chair and looked at the photograph on his desk. It was a recent one and newly framed of him, Kotoko, and their children at his hospital office when they had his birthday a few days ago. He smiled at the memory.

 _Flashback_

 ** _November 12, 2018, Monday_**

 _The time was now four o'clock and Naoki found nothing but noise in his office. He, Kotoko , and their children were busy putting everything together. It was his birthday celebration and the food and cake were being placed on his desk. Naoki had moved nearly everything off except for his iPad, and put out the paper plates and plastic utensils._

 _Kotoko smiled at him. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this Irie. This will be a great celebration. You'll see."_

 _"Well just keep in mind that I'm still on call. There could be an emergency at any moment."_

 _"Then we better have your wish made first."_

 _"Before we do let me turn off the smoke alarm."_

 _Naoki got a small step ladder out of his closet and turned off the smoke alarm that was above his desk. "Let's make this quick. Keep the flame covered."_

 _Kotoko did as she was advised and lit the candle in the small cake, and covered it with her hand. Everyone sang a quick happy birthday and Naoki blew out the candle. He turned the alarm back on and soon everyone ate their meals._

 _"What did you wish for Irie?"_

 _Itsuki began speaking with a mouth full of food until Kotomi interrupted. "I think what Itsuki is trying to say is that if you speak of the wish it won't come true. That old saying."_

 _"Yes, but I hope your wish does come true Irie."_

 _Naoki smiled. "I think it will."_

 _End of Flashback_

Naoki smiled at the photograph as he thought about his birthday. It was a nice little celebration and he found himself glad to have had it in his office. The photograph was taken with Itsuki's selfie stick and his smartphone attached. Once he sent it to his family, Kotoko sent it to everyone through her facebook page. While Naoki didn't like facebook, he asked for a copy of the photo and Kotomi put it in a small silver frame.

"Consider it any early anniversary gift from Itsuki and I."

Naoki smiled and got inspiration to finish his final conclusion to the speech.

"My wish already came true. A continued excitement with the three of you till the end of my days."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Kotoko had finally gotten the inspiration to put her words to paper. She began vigorously writing with her pen everything she wanted to say in her speech. As Kotoko got to page five, she decided to look over what she had so far. As she read through it though, Kotoko realized she had multiple spelling mistakes and was still on her high school years with her husband.

Kotoko sighed then smiled. "This is going to take forever, but I'm going to make the best love speech you've ever heard Irie."

 _ **To be continued…**_

Thanks for reading and please review!

Only two or three more chapters to go until the ending this Wednesday! Thanks for the support!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

 ** _November 19, 2018, Monday_**

"I think you chose too much silver."

Kotoko looked at her brother-in-law and raised an eyebrow. "It is the silver anniversary."

"Still there was no need to go overboard."

Kotoko sighed. _'Just like his brother. A dislike of parties.'_

Yuuki and his family had come for dinner at the house. They lived only an hour away and had come to see what the preparations looked like. At least Konomi wanted to see.

Kotoko showed them the decorations, cake design, and table setups. Konomi looked at all the photos with excitement but Yuuki had no interest. He had taken a look at two photos and knew it was too much.

Yuuki sipped his coffee. He had been surprised about the party last month and even more so to his brother's agreement on a celebration. "I still can't believe you're going through with this brother. Why have a party? Is twenty-five years really that big a deal?"

"Of course it is! As mother says, twenty-five years is essential to everything when you celebrate a marriage!"

"Think of ours in the future Yuuki and the party we will have," Konomi said as she smiled.

Yuuki's eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"Welcome to marriage brother."

* * *

Yuuki and Konomi were putting their coats on as they said their goodbyes. Konomi smiled at Kotoko. "I'm so excited for your party Wednesday. It looks like so much fun."

"It will be and you, Yuki, and the kids will enjoy yourselves. I know you will."

"I'm sure it will be good Kotoko. I hope you enjoy our speech."

Kotoko's eyes widened and she turned to her brother-in-law. "Yuki you're doing one too?"

"So is Konomi We decided to do it separate though."

"I wanted us to do a speech together but Yuki insisted separate speeches."

Yuki grunted. "Let's go Konomi. We have to go back before eleven."

"Alright. Good night everyone."

"I'll walk you two out."

Naoki followed Yuki and Konomi outside but as she got ahead, the brothers remained behind.

"So in two days it will be twenty-five years. Seems like longer."

"Yes, in a way. I've known her for nearly thirty years. Ever since I was seventeen and married her three years later."

"I was still surprised by your proposal. I thought you'd confess your feelings, not ask for marriage."

"Neither did I, but it felt natural. There's still no one for me but her even after all these years."

"That's how I feel about Konomi. She has a kind heart and is amazing." Yuki stopped himself when he realized that he was saying too much. "Anyway we'll see you Wednesday. Just don't skip out like you did twenty-three years ago. I can't deal with mother's anger again."

Naoki laughed and said his goodbyes to Yuki before going back into the house. Noriko had gone to bed, early having been tired from the weekend. She had finished the final touches on the party with Kotoko. The kids were in their rooms and Shigeo was working the night shift. It was just him and Kotoko now.

Naoki went to the kitchen and helped clean up the remaining dishes. He then noticed Kotoko on the back balcony looking up at the sky. He smiled and decided to go out and greet her.

"Kotoko you could catch cold."

Kotoko turned around to find Naoki coming up to be by her side. "I have my fleece on and feel fine."

"You should come in though. I'd hate to have you get a cold before Wednesday. After all, you and mother put a lot into this party. You need to enjoy it."

"I'm surprised at how patient you have been with this party and planning. Years ago you would never have done so."

"Things change. Besides it's been nice to reminisce with you on our years together. You know what my favorites have been."

"No."

Naoki smiled as he looked down at her. "Every moment with you and the kids."

Kotoko blushed and closed her eyes. "Mine too."

The two began to kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. After all these years, Kotoko was still in love with Naoki, even more so than the day she first laid eyes on him as a first year in high school. It still surprised her at how affectionate he could be in private. The way he held her in his arms and kissed her always made her feel special.

When they broke the kiss, Naoki and Kotoko put their foreheads together and held hands while playing with their fingers. Kotko swallowed. "You should go inside too. You talk of me being cold, but you could become cold too."

"You always thought I was warm."

"You are but I want you to be healthy too."

Naoki smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her in his arms tightly. Kotoko smiled. "I remember you holding me like this the night you proposed. And our last night in Hawaii for our honeymoon."

"Yes. I wanted so much to be with you always."

"Me too. That night in Hawaii was so wonderful."

"We could repeat it."

Kotoko's eyes widened and she stared at Naoki. "Irie!"

"It's just us tonight."

"People are still in the house."

Naoki had a mischievous grin on his face. "Never stopped us before."

They kissed again and were holding on to each other tightly when the two felt a presence nearby. Both broke the kiss and turned their heads to see Noriko, Kotomi, Itsuki, and Shigeo looking at them. Noriko had a camera in her hand while Itsuki had a video camera.

Naoki gritted his teeth. "What is going on?"

Kotomi rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Sorry dad. We all came down and couldn't help but notice you're public display."

Kotoko looked at her son. "Itsuki. Video?"

"Grandma wanted to take photos and video."

Noriko gave a peace sign. "Everyone knows that I am good with a camera."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

 ** _November 21, 2018, Wednesday_**

Late Afternoon

It was around 4:30 when Kotoko and Naoki were finishing up getting ready for the party. Naoki had sleaked his hair back and was finishing the knot on his tie. Kotoko was finishing the final touches of her makeup and her hair was held back tightly in a high bun. After putting on her lipstick, she puckered then put a tissue between her lips to get rid of the excess.

Naoki looked at his wife sitting in front of her mirror and sighed. "Kotoko we have to get going."

"The party is not until six Irie."

"It will take us about forty minutes to get there."

"Which means we will be forty-five minutes early."

"We still should go."

"Alright. I got my purse and speech. How about you?"

"Yes, it's in my breast pocket."

"Excellent. Let's go."

* * *

An hour later, Kotoko and Naoki arrived at the Holiday Inn with their children and Shigeo. Noriko had gone ahead before anyone else to make sure that the party decorations and catering was going well. As everyone got out of the car, they went inside and found a sign posted in the lobby for the party. It was in one of the reception rooms, number 033.

All five of them went down the hall to the left and found the room number. Once they entered through the doors, everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. The room was filled with silver, blue, and hints of metallic colors. Balloons were attached to ribbons that lined the walls, a long table with a blue tablecloth was lined with buffet style dishes on top, and the presentation screen was large on a small stage with a dance floor in the center. Irises were on the center table and made the room smell wonderful.

Itsuki was first to speak. "Uncle Yuuki was right. You have too much silver."

Kotoko laughed nervously and turned to Naoki who kept a straight face. He did not say anything which made Kotoko worry more.

"Hello everyone!"

All five turned to the voice and found Reiko Matsumoto with her husband Sudou beside her. Despite their ups and downs, the two managed to find their way to each other and married seventeen years ago. While Sudou managed to find success in the car business, Reiko became an accomplished businesswoman and was now CEO of her own computer company.

"Hello Matsumoto. Long time no see." Naoki said as he smiled to her.

"It has been a while. Nearly a year since we last met for coffee when I was in town. When I got the invitation, Sudou and I could not resist coming. We left our daughter at home though because of the travel. She sends her regards."

Kotoko smiled at Reiko and greeted her. "Matsumoto and Sudou. I'm glad you came."

"We wouldn't miss it. Who would have thought you and Irie would last twenty-five years."

Kotoko gritted her teeth. 'Just like Moto. Wisecracks.'

Reiko turned to Itsuki and Kotomi, and smiled. "Your children have grown up quite a bit since their last photographs. Our daughter is about Itsuki's age now. Top of her class and on the fast track to getting into Tokyo University if she wants."

Soudou smiled. "Both Reiko and I are so proud."

"Before everyone comes in though, let me congratulate you both on twenty-five years."

Kotoko and Naoki both smiled, and thanked Reiko and Sudou for coming. Shortly after, more guest started to arrive. Kinnosuke, Christine, and their children. Yuuki, Konomi, and their children. Satomi, Jinko, and their respective families along with friends from college. Several family members had even made the journey.

"Irie this is wonderful. Look at how many people have come tonight."

"I still think it's too many people."

* * *

The party got underway and soon everyone was having a good time. The music was playing both contemporary and classic. The food was cooked well to perfection and everyone was greeting the couple with well wishes. It reminded Kotoko a lot of her wedding day and the wonderful time she had.

About an hour into the party, Noriko went up to the stage and had the DJ turn down the music. Using a microphone, Noriko grabbed everyone's attention. "Hello everyone! We are going to turn down the music for a short time and get to one of the evening's best parts. Presentation and speeches!"

A loud roar was heard within the crowd but all Kotoko could hear was Naoki's sigh. 'He's really not looking forward to this,' she thought.

"Not too many of you signed up for the speeches and instead decided to send well wishes and congratulations to our darling couple, Naoki and Kotoko. But before we do the speeches, we have a presentation video for you. These pictures and video clips were chosen specifically by the couple, but my editing was essential in its creation. Without further or due, start the presentation!"

Everyone clapped and the lights dimmed down as the presentation screen dropped down from the wall hanging. Suddenly an image appeared on the screen of Kotoko and Naoki's wedding day. Then Noriko's voice came over the presentation.

"This is the story of Naoki and Kotoko. The two were married today twenty-five years ago, but their journey began long ago…"

As the presentation continued, it showed photos of Naoki and Kotoko when they were in high school. Studying together, living together, their sporting event, and graduation.

"Then there were the college years leading up to their marriage…"

The next set of photos and clips were of Kotoko and Naoki's time together in college. From events to tennis matches to their wedding day and graduation.

"Then there were the years after college when they started a family…."

More pictures and videos were shown one after the other. The births of Kotomi and Itsuki to family outings, vacations, and more. Naoki and Kotoko watched every seen with smailes on their faces. They were happy with the presentation and glad that Noriko listened to their thoughts and input on what it should look like. The music in the background was cleverly chosen as well.

Then the final picture was shown and both Naoki and Kotoko gasped. It was a photo of them two nights before as they kissed on the back balcony at home. The two lowered their heads, Naoki feeling embarrassed by his display of affection and Kotoko feeling embarrassed for Naoki.

Once the presentation was finished, Noriko stood up and went to the stage once more as everyone clapped and cheered. "Thank you, thank you. Now that the presentation is complete the speeches shall begin. This is designed to share your thoughts on the couple but as mother of the groom and party planner of this event, I am going first."

Naoki growled. _'Please don't embarrass me. No stories of my toddler years.'_

Noriko cleared her throat and began looking at her sheets of paper. "I always wanted a daughter but instead got two sons. Two children whom I love more than anything but I wanted a daughter to shop with, cook with, and do things with. You can imagine my delight when Kotoko and her father moved into my home nearly thirty years ago. I was so excited to have a daughter that I decorated her room to perfection with pink walls and a lot of items and displays that girls would like. Soon after, I could not bare to think of life without Kotoko. She was warm, kind, sunny, and cheerful. Her courage, determination, and adorableness are what I loved most about her. I knew she would be perfect for Naoki."

Noriko turned to another page. "I thought they would be so perfect for each other that I was already planning the wedding." Everyone laughed. "Yes, yes. I am that kind of mother. I decided though to let them figure it out for themselves with a little nudge once and a while. Over the time before their engagement, I believed that Naoki liked Kotoko and watched as she brought out different sides of Naoki's personality. Having a bit more fun in life. Smiling a little more. Being more open to change. More importantly how he expresses his feelings to her. A simple gesture of going on a date even when he doesn't want to. Doing something romantic in a subtle way. Or how you said the night you proposed to her that you only wanted Kotoko by your side through anything."

Kotoko leaned her head on Naoki's shoulder as they listened to Noriko's speech. She continued. "I do not know what my late husband, Shigeki, would say but I know he would be proud to be here in occasion. He once told me how much he enjoyed watching Naoki be twisted into doing things for Kotoko. And I loved it too. So my wish to Naoki and Kotoko is that you enjoy the happiness that I did with Shigeki for the next twenty-five years. Congratulations!"

Noriko bowed as everyone clapped. She put the microphone back on the stand and went over to the table that had Kotoko and the others. Noriko received hugs and praise for her speech.

"That was wonderful mother. You did so well!"

"Thank you Kotoko."

"You did well mother."

Noriko smiled at her son. "Thank you Naoki."

Shigeo got up from his seat next and made his way over to the microphone with his speech in hand. "Attention everyone! I am Shigeo Aihara, father of the bride. When I think about this momentous occasion it fills my heart with happiness. Kotoko is my only child and I never believed she would get married. She is in no way a traditional wife. She can't sew or cook. Always jumping to conclusions before they are resolved and causes trouble. Yet she is cheerful, spirited, and determined. These are the words I said to Naoki when he asked for my daughter's hand. He simply answered I know. He saw and knew all her faults as well as her strengths and still wanted to marry her regardless. As I stand here today, I still remember the day I gave her away. How happy and sad I was at the same time. How much I wished her mother could be here to enjoy that moment and that of her grandchildren later on. But I know she is watching just above even today. It has been a delight to watch as my daughter has grown into a confident nurse. It is also a delight to watch her marriage and motherhood. Kotoko is a wonderful mother to her children, Kotomi and Itsuki, and a wonderful wife to Naoki. In turn, he is a wonderful husband. They've had their ups and downs, but in the end you've made it twenty-five years. I wish you twenty-five more."

Everyone clapped and Shigeo returned to his table where he received a hug from his daughter and praise from Noriko. Soon others like Reiko, Sudou, Satomi, and Jinko were making speeches about their favorite memories of Naoki and Kotoko. Kotomi and Itsuki were very surprised by some of the speeches. Their parents' courtship was anything but ordinary. Struggles, jealousy, and doubt. In the end though, they seemed to get through it all and found their way to each other.

Yuuki was next to speak after Konomi said her words. "Thank you. I am Yuuki Irie. Brother of the groom. I was eight-years-old and highly idolized my older brother. He was the definition of cool. So imagine my surprise when Kotoko came into our lives that year and turned it upside with chaos. She meant well but it only caused aggravation for brother and I. Little did we know, she was helping us learn to live. Kotoko saved my life twice. First when I nearly drowned one day at a pool and a couple of years later when I had a stomach operation. I was with her at the pool that day and she saved me from drowning because I went into the deep end and should not have. As for the stomach operation, she and I were alone in the house together and using brother's instructions, helped save me from a much worse fate. As for Kotoko, she was always trying to brighten everyone's day and while she did not take much seriously, she did love my brother fiercely. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that he was in love with her. I caught him kissing her one day when she was asleep and that's when I knew. He denied it for a long time but finally he married her. And with it came a lot of joy and positive changes with my brother. I once asked him why he married Kotoko and he simply said that the ninety percent she cannot do I can, but the ten percent I cannot do, she does perfectly. When I think of the twenty-five years you two have spent together, it has been quite extraordinary. Kotoko, you brought chaos and fun times to our family. Naoki, you became more human when you met her. I hope you have twenty-five more years of happiness."

When Yuuki finished his speech, Kotoko could not help but smile. _'That Yuuki. He's grown up so much.'_

Kinnosuke was next to go to the stage with his speech in hand. "Good evening. I am Kinnosuke Ikezawa, a longtime friend of the couple. There are many things I could say about Kotoko and Irie. How mismatched they are. How Kotoko has poor taste in men. Or how cold Irie can be to her and others."

Kotoko leaned into Naoki and whispered in his ear. "Is he roasting us?"

Naoki frowned. "Yes."

Kinnosuke continued. "I would be wrong though. For you see, while Kotoko and Irie may be mismatched, they are each other's better half. Their love was so strong that not even others could convince otherwise. While their marriage moved faster than normal, they conquered every obstacle, met every challenge, and at the end of it all continued to love each other. Yes, Irie was cold but changed into someone with a good heart. And Kotoko turned out to not have poor taste in men. These two are celebrating twenty-five years tonight. A lot of us thought it would not last, but Kotoko and Irie proved us all wrong. They now have two great children and a happy life together. A life that I enjoy with my Christine and our children. I wish the two of you a happy twenty-five years and more happy years along the way."

Everyone clapped as Kinnosuke left the stage. Kotoko leaned into Naoki. "It's a lovely speech but did he have to roast us."

"He made that suggest several weeks ago. Besides it livened things up."

Noriko then got up to the stage and announced the next speaker. "We have one more speech and it is joint speakers. My grandchildren and the happy couple's children, Kotomi and Itsuki."

Everyone clapped as Kotomi and Itsuki got up to the stage.

"Hello I am Kotomi, the eldest child."

"And I am Itsuki, the youngest child."

"We welcome you to honor our mother and father in celebrating twenty-five years. We have watched over the years how our parents have argued, made up, and loved each other. They are different in every way, but there is a great affection between them. Over the last month they have shown and told Itsuki and I the story of their relationship. From high school to now. All I can say is, what a journey."

Kotomi then gave the microphone to Itsuki. "We have heard their story about love. How mother loved father and how it took him a long time to love her. When he did finally admitted his love, they married. However, as father told me once, love is never easy. It has its ups and downs. Its hardships, but you can come back stronger. That is mother and father."

Itsuki then turned the microphone to Kotomi. "I remember one morning years ago when mother and father were in the kitchen. She had made him breakfast, but for those of you who know our mother she lacks culinary skills. Father knows this all too well and still he ate her breakfast, but what he loves most is her coffee. She does make good coffee. No one else can make it for him but her, he told me."

"I remember when I was struggling with a math problem in primary school, mother tried to help me. However, math is a difficult struggle. For father it was easy. It was a long night of helping me solve math problems, but both of them kept my spirits up. Mother made me laugh and father patiently taught me math."

"That is mother and father. Different but loving."

"There for us through thick and thin."

At the same time, Kotomi and Itsuki spoke into the microphone. "To mother and father, we wish you a happy twenty-five years."

Everyone clapped as Itsuki and Kotomi left the stage and walked over to their parents who hugged them. Kotoko was the first to speak. "Thank you children. You really made a wonderful speech."

Naoki smiled as well. "You did. I'm proud of you two and thank you."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Here we are on the final chapter! I thank everyone for reading this story and being with me on this journey.

For this chapter I dedicate it to the late author Kaoru Tada whose manga, Itazura Na Kiss, continues to be a popular and beloved story to this day.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

 _ **November 21, 2018, Wednesday**_

Evening

After the hugs to their children, the music began to play once more. Some got up to dance while others remained at their seats or grabbed more food. Kotoko and Naoki got up to look more closely at the table where their photos were everywhere. There were frames of photos, a digital photo frame showing many pictures, and a book made into a photo album on printed pages. A gift from their children.

As Kotoko and Naoki looked through the book, they were both surprised to find many pictures of them. From their beginnings to their engagement, even their honeymoon. However, one picture in particular caught their eye and they gasped.

"How did they get a hold of this?!"

Naoki pointed to a picture of him as a toddler dressed in girl clothes. An embarrassing reminder of what his mother did. Naoki gritted his teeth and turned completely red.

Kotoko laughed nervously. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"I tried so hard to make sure no one would ever see these again. It's bad enough that it was shown at our wedding, but now are children know the secret."

"Irie…"

"Hey dad, don't worry about the photo. It was a long time ago."

Naoki turned to see his daughter looking at him. "Kotomi…"

"We wanted to find some toddler photos of you and these were all we could find. Grandmother explained it to Itsuki and I. I knew she was eccentric but…"

"Let's not talk about it more."

* * *

Noriko could be heard over the microphone as the music died down. "Alright everyone! I hate to interrupt the party but we still have two more people to give speeches. Kotoko and Naoki please come up."

"That's us Irie. I'll go first." Kotoko went over to their table and grabbed her speech out of her purse. She then went up to the microphone. "Hello everyone! I am Kotoko and celebrating twenty-five years with Irie. Yes, I still call him by his last name." Everyone laughed. "I first laid eyes on Irie when he gave the first year speech in high school and I was in love right away. It was not until third year that I finally got to know him, but it wasn't easy. He rejected my love letter and wanted nothing to do with me. One thing lead to another though and we began to get to know each other. Whether it was over studying or doing our homework. Outings with family and friends. Or simply sharing our fears together. We grew closer. In many ways, he helped me to grow up and rather than spoil me, became tough with me. Most would call it cold but I call it tough love. He wanted me to be my best. As for Irie, he does have a kind heart. He has more patience with teaching, an affection towards children, and loves our children. I love him more now than I ever did before and I will love you till the end of my days. I will continue to make you a good cup of coffee. Share your thoughts and dreams as you did when you told me you wanted to be a doctor. And share in the happy years to come. Like you, I plan to enjoy many more anniversaries. Happy anniversary!"

Everyone clapped as Kotoko finished her speech and left the stage. She went over to Naoki who kissed her cheek in thank you.

Naoki then left the table and went up to the microphone next. "Thank you Kotoko. I would first like to thank everyone for coming tonight in celebrating my twenty-five years with Kotoko. For those of you who know me, speaking about my feelings is never easy. I can remember anything after hearing it once, give a speech about academics easily, and manage any task. However, public displays are not that easy. However, when it comes to Kotoko, Itsuki, and Kotomi, I am at a loss. I cannot deny a public display with them."

Everyone laughed or awed at Naoki's speech as Kotoko looked on. _'This reminds me so much of his past speeches. So many memories are flooding through my mind.'_

"As Kotoko and my mother will probably tell you, I did not warm up to Kotoko when we first met. However, feelings change when they do. The more and more I spent with Kotoko, the more I grew affection towards her. Studying together, eating meals together, and attending school events together. She made my life chaotic but gave me new experiences. Kotoko made me laugh and enjoy life. More importantly, she helped me find myself. When I was unable to decide about college, she encouraged me to do so in order to find my passion in life. When I struggled to find what I wanted to do for a career, it was Kotoko who said, become a doctor. Having a big brain made sense to her for me to become a one. When I decided to become a doctor, she is the first person I told. The only one I wanted to tell. For the rest of my days, I too want to tell her my thoughts and dreams. You've impressed me with your determination, courage, and cheerfulness. Your perseverance. You've given me happiness. And you've given me two wonderful children. With the three of you, I want continued excitement till the end of my days. Kotoko, happy anniversary and as I told you twenty-three years ago, I hope to have more anniversaries with you."

Everyone clapped and whistled as Naoki left the stage and walked to Kotoko who kissed him on the lips. As they hugged, Noriko came up to the microphone and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Let's all get up and dance! It's time to party!"

The music started playing again as some got up from their seats and went over to the dance floor. Kotoko and Naoki were left at the table to enjoy a few more minutes alone. As they parted, they kissed once more.

"That was so wonderful Irie. I love you."

"I love you too, but there's one anniversary gift I would like from you Kotoko."

Kotoko stared at him. "What's that?"

"Please call me Naoki."

The two laughed and spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company. While everyone else may have danced the night away or ate at their tables. Kotoko and Naoki only had eyes for each other. They had reminisced about their ups and downs. Their struggles to understand each other when they first met. Yet ultimately they found each other. In the end, they married and shared twenty-five years of happiness. As Kotoko held on to Naoki, she smiled and whispered, "Happy silver anniversary to you and I."

 **End**

Thank you again for reading this story. I am glad that many of you who read and reviewed enjoyed my first multi-chapter Itazura Na Kiss story. It was fun to write and focus a bit on the what-ifs of Kotoko and Naoki's marriage as they celebrate twenty-five years.

Thank you again!


End file.
